Um Fantástico Recomeço
by Layla Hamilton - Original
Summary: Layla e Sora são desafiadas a tornar a Técnica Fantástica realidade novamente. Mas será que Layla vencerá os problemas com seu ombro? Como conseguirão realizar a TF? Há um romance na história, mas terão de ler para saber! OBS: minha 1ª fic de KS!
1. Chapter 1

**Um Fantástico Recomeço - 1ª parte**

Layla nunca quebrava sua rotina. Como sempre estava dando o seu máximo na sala de treinamento. Equilibrava-se nas barras, saltava no trampolim, balançava e dava piruetas no trapézio. No entanto, Sora mais uma vez chegava atrasada para seu treinamento diário com Layla, a qual prontamente concordou em fazê-lo junto a sua parceira e seu orgulho, mas que a andava desapontando ultimamente com certas atitudes.

- Bom dia, Srta. Layla. Desculpe pelo atraso! – disse Sora, entrando na sala – Eu tive que...

- Da próxima vez que viermos treinar e você não chegar no horário – disse Layla, interrompendo – não fará papel algum na próxima peça, mesmo sem termos nada em mãos ainda, e eu encerrarei nosso treinamento em duplas. Fui suficientemente clara, Sora? – terminou de dizer, enquanto saltava da corda bamba para o chão e cruzava os braços.

- S-sim, Srta. Layla, está... – disse Sora, chateada. "Culpa do Fool, do Ken, da Mia...", pensou.

No meio do corredor, quando Layla e Sora pararam de treinar e foram comer alguma coisa, Yuri abordou as duas, mostrando-as vários jornais e revistas.

- Em todas as manchetes estão falando a mesma notícia – disse ele – Leia.

- hum... - disse Layla, abrindo uma revista. Começou a ler:

_FÃS DE LAYLA QUEREM BIS DA TÉCNICA FANTÁSTICA_

_Depois que os fãs souberam da volta de Layla Hamilton para o Kaleido Star, todos eles estão pedindo a mesma coisa: querem que Layla e Sora Naegino, atual estrela do Kaleido Star, realizem pela segunda vez a Técnica Fantástica, técnica de nível dificílimo que quase ninguém nunca realizara. Estarão elas prontas para realizar o desafio?_

- Ridículo, não? Como se fosse fácil algo desse tipo ser feito tão apressadamente – disse Yuri, após algum tempo.

- É difícil de aceitar que os fãs querem um bis, especialmente da técnica mais difícil do mundo.. – comentou Sora – Depois de um treinamento tão duro e...

- E eles terão esse bis – interrompeu Layla em um surto.

- O quê? – Yuri e Sora viraram para ela ao mesmo tempo.

- Se o meu público quer a técnica fantástica, é isso que darei a eles. Afinal, estou aqui para entretê-los e dar o meu melhor a eles.

- Layla, não pode fazer isso tão precipitadamente. E o seu braço?? – disse Yuri

- Ele está ótimo, Yuri.

- Não, não está! Esqueceu que ainda não pode forçá-lo de jeito nenhum? Ainda mais com algo que justamente foi o motivo desse problema!

- Vamos falar com Kalos, Sora – disse Layla, ignorando Yuri, o que o deixou indignado. Mesmo assim, ele as seguiu em silêncio.

- Layla, está falando sério? – disse Kalos, ao ouvir a história de Layla – além do problema com o seu braço, ainda temos que criar uma peça em que a Técnica Fantástica caiba, e isso não é nada fácil. Sem contar que, por ser uma peça, serão, no mínimo, duas apresentações por semana, por uma temporada inteira, de 2 a 3 meses.

- É o que o público quer, é o que eu farei – disse ela – quanto à peça, chame o elenco e a equipe de produção que estiver presente para a sala de treinamento. Irei anunciar a todos o que iremos fazer. Aproveito e falo com Mia.

Kalos fitou-a como nunca tinha feito antes, suspirou e falou:

- Muito bem então – apertou o botão do megafone – _Atenção a todos do elenco e produtores do Kaleido Star, favor se dirigirem à sala de treinamento principal imediatamente._

- Obrigada – disse Layla.

Enquanto caminhavam até a sala de treinamento, Sora perguntou:

- Srta. Layla, tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia? Estou preocupada com a Srta...

- Sora, já devia saber melhor do que ninguém que eu aceitaria o que o público pedisse. E já que está de acordo, não sei por que me pergunta isso.

- É... Eu já deveria mesmo saber... – disse, olhando para frente.

Chegando à sala de treinamento, Sora notou um aglomeramento de todos do elenco do Kaleido cochichando. Layla pôs-se em um local à frente de todos que já estavam lá e esperou alguns mais atrasados chegarem. Quando todos notaram a sua presença e a de Kalos na sala, calaram-se. Em seguida, começou a falar:

- O motivo pelo qual chamamos todos aqui é para falar sobre a nossa nova apresentação – disse ela, dando uma pausa e prosseguindo – o público do Kaleido Star quem escolheu, na verdade. Ela irá envolver a Técnica Fantástica, realizada por mim e pela Sora.

Houve um estranho alvoroço na sala. Todos faziam as mesmas perguntas levantadas por Kalos e por Yuri. Layla, apesar disso, continuou com o discurso.

- PORTANTO – disse mais alto, o que fez com que todos se calassem aos poucos – quero que treinem duro nos próximos dias, mesmo não sabendo que papéis farão na peça. Quanto mais treino, melhor.

Todos se espalharam pela sala e saíram comentando várias coisas quando Layla terminou.

- Mia? – disse Layla

- Sim, Srta. Layla? – disse Mia, se aproximando.

- Gostaria que criasse uma peça envolvendo a técnica fantástica e todo o nosso elenco. Tem como?

- M-mas... E a Srta.?

- Pode ser, sim ou não? Se precisar, terá o apoio dos produtores e roteiristas do Kaleido Star, mas acredito que não será necessário. Estou enganada?

- Não, não está. Farei uma peça assim como desejar.

- Muito bem então. Se possível, gostaria de ter uma história formada até semana que vem.

- Farei o meu melhor!

- Eu sei que fará, Mia. – disse Layla, com um leve sorriso. – Sora?

- S-sim? – Layla chamou-a tão repentinamente que Sora se assustou.

- Estarei lhe esperando amanhã, aqui mesmo, às 8 horas. Já sabe: não se atrase – disse ela, virando-se de costas.

- Pode deixar! Estarei lá antes disso, Srta. Layla!


	2. Chapter 2

**Um Fantástico Recomeço - 2ª parte**

Sora acordou bem mais cedo que o normal. Tinha prometido à Sarah que limparia o corredor do seu dormitório, já que ela a havia ajudado com um treinamento mais pesado nas últimas vezes, sem que Kalos soubesse. Também tinha que limpar o tanque da Jonathan e dar comida a ela. Enfim, terminou tudo meia hora antes do combinado com Layla. "Acho que já vou para a sala treinar. Assim, não tenho problemas de horário com a Srta. Layla", pensou Sora.

Quando chegou à sala de treinamento, ouviu o barulho dos trapézios em movimento. Ao olhar pela fresta da porta aberta, notou uma Layla ligeiramente cansada, como se estivesse treinando há um bom tempo. "Nossa, a Srta. Layla já está aqui...", pensou. Entrou na sala, dizendo:

- Bom dia, Srta. Layla! – disse Sora, mais alto que o normal.

Layla se desconcentrou tanto com aquele alto "bom dia" que quase caiu do trapézio.

- M-me desculpe Srta. Layla, não foi minha intenção, eu...

- Bom dia, Sora – interrompeu calmamente, indo para a base dos trapézios. – Que bom que chegou antes do horário, assim podemos conversar.

- Conversar? Sobre o quê? Não vamos treinar? – disse Sora, confusa.

- Claro que vamos, Sora, mas primeiro quero falar com você – disse Layla, descendo dos trapézios e indo em direção aos galões de água.

As duas se sentaram em duas cadeiras na sala de treinamento. Estava tudo quieto. Apenas Kalos estava no Kaleido Star, além delas.

- Sora...? – começou Layla, após algum tempo.

- Sim, Srta. Layla?

- Está tudo bem com você, Sora?

- Como assim, Srta. Layla?

- Você não tem se concentrado nos seus treinos, Sora. Se eu lhe pedir para dobrar seu esforço em virtude da Técnica Fantástica, você não vai agüentar se continuar com essas atitudes. Sabe o quão duro é o treinamento e nós vamos ter que nos virar aqui, já que não temos um penhasco como o Grand Canyon.

"A Srta. Layla se importa comigo...", pensou Sora.

- Por isso – continuou Layla – quero saber se está realmente pronta para esse desafio, se irá mudar de atitude, se fará melhor que da última vez, a cada noite que nos apresentarmos.

- Claro que sim, Srta. Layla! Vou fazer o possível e...

- Não, Sora, não irá fazer o possível. Você terá que fazer, ou não irá sobreviver à Técnica Fantástica. Ou será que se esqueceu da dificuldade da mesma?

- Mas...

- O quê?

- É que eu... Tenho tido sonhos muito estranhos desde que você voltou para cá, Srta. Layla... – disse Sora, em um tom mais baixo.

- Sonhos? Que tipo de sonhos?

- Bom, eu... Na verdade, não me lembro direito – diz meio sem-graça – Mas coisa boa não é! Sinto um pressentimento horrível quanto a tudo isso, Srta. Layla! Eu... – Sora deixou uma lágrima cair de seu olho -... Não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça!

- Mas... Sora... – Layla ficou um pouco espantada com a atitude da parceira, mas não demonstrou. Pelo contrário, agiu de uma forma mais séria e autoritária – Sora me escute...

- Eu não quero fazer a Técnica Fantástica se, para isso, você tiver que se machucar...! – continuou Sora, em tom de desespero.

- Sora, nada de mal vai acontecer comigo. O que quer que seja esse pressentimento, pouco me importa – fez uma pausa – Lembre-se que nós podemos mudar o destino, por pior que ele seja.

- Sim, eu sei... – disse Sora, enxugando a lágrima.

- E se ainda não estiver convencida, lembre-se disso – Layla pegou a mão de Sora e colocou-a sobre o seu braço antes machucado pelo treinamento duro da Técnica Fantástica. Sora se assustou um pouco e ficou sem reação de início. Em seguida, retomou a sanidade e respondeu:

- Não se preocupe Srta. Layla! Darei tudo de mim! Juntas, iremos aperfeiçoar a Técnica Fantástica mais uma vez!

- Muito bem então – disse Layla com um leve sorriso. Estava contente, pois, mais uma vez, Sora não a havia deixado na mão. Olhou para o relógio. Eram quase 8 horas – Vamos treinar, então?

- Sim! – disse, se levantando. Sora estava decidida a não falhar. Faria o possível para a felicidade de Layla e seu contentamento.

As duas treinaram o dia inteiro, parando somente para um lanche rápido. Isso se repetiu todos os dias, e nenhuma das duas parecia querer desistir.

Passada uma semana, Mia conseguiu entregar a história da peça a tempo para Kalos e para os roteiristas, que trataram de detalhá-la e montá-la com cuidado para a peça. Levou um mês e meio para que o roteiro e outros papéis de autorização ficassem prontos. Nesse meio termo, Layla e Sora treinaram intensamente, todos os dias.

Sora acabou ganhando um dia de descanso, graças à uma reunião de última hora que Layla tinha de ir, em virtude de seu sucesso na carreira de atriz e de novos projetos que seu pai a estava propondo. Na hora do almoço, portanto, Sora pôde juntar-se a Mia e Anna.

- E então Mia, como ficou a peça? – disse Sora, se sentando com uma bandeja cheia de comida.

- Ficou bem legal – Mia respondeu.

- Mia, não seja tão modesta! – disse Anna – Vamos, conte à Sora! Ficou maravilhosa!

- Ai, ai, tudo bem, tudo bem, eu conto! – disse Mia, toda envergonhada – Bem resumido, é a história de um reino que foi invadido pelas trevas, as quais raptam o rei e a rainha. Ao longo da história, o príncipe deste reino tem que resolver várias charadas e lutar contra muitos problemas, até descobrir a solução desse impasse. Essa solução nada mais é do que a Técnica Fantástica, que seria libertada por ele ao vencer o último desafio proposto pelas trevas. Quando você e a Srta. Layla realizarem a técnica, as trevas irão sumir e o reino voltará a ser o que era antes. É como se a técnica devolvesse a luz ao reino – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Ah, Mia... – disse Sora, de cabeça baixa.

- Que foi? Não gostou não é, sabia... – disse Mia, desapontada.

- Não, isso é... – Sora levantou a cabeça rapidamente. Seus olhos brilhavam de emoção – LINDO!

Mia se assustou com a reação de Sora, mas ficou muito feliz. Sora não parou de elogiar o trabalho de Mia nem por um segundo. Até Anna, que havia gostado muito, estava entediada com os comentários repetitivos, que só cessaram quando Sora resolveu ir dormir.

Foram mais dois meses de treinamento até a temporada do espetáculo começar. Todos treinavam tanto que quase não se viam pelos corredores do Kaleido Star. Sora só se atrasara uma vez para o seu treinamento especial. O motivo havia sido Kalos, que pedira a ela para entregar um recado a Layla sobre seus projetos.

- E então, Sora, está preparada para amanhã? – disse Layla, no intervalo para a água.

- Claro que estou Srta. Layla, melhor do que nunca!

- Que bom. Fico feliz em saber que não desistiu.

- Nunca, nunquinha! Eu prometi a Srta. e vou cumprir! Não vou decepcioná-la-la-la!

As duas trocaram sorrisos e voltaram aos trapézios. Certa hora, porém, ao esticar o braço direito para agarrar o trapézio, Layla sentiu uma dor um tanto forte, quase que instantânea. "Não... Não posso desapontar ninguém", pensou. "Especialmente Sora".


	3. Chapter 3

**Um Fantástico Recomeço - 3ª parte**

O grande dia chegou. Sora estava tão ansiosa que se distraía facilmente. Usava um colan branco com fios muito delicados, nas cores dourado e amarelo, espalhados por ele. Dois laços rosa, grandes e de média espessura estavam envoltos em seu braço e caíam nas suas costas. Estava mais linda do que da última vez.

Layla estava em seu camarim, vestindo seu colan quase idêntico ao de Sora, exceto pelos detalhes em azul no mesmo e, ao invés de rosa, laços azuis. Seu ombro direito estava tão bem-enfaixado que mal se notava embaixo da roupa. "Ainda bem", pensava ela.

Ao ver Layla se aproximando das cortinas, Sora abriu um largo sorriso e foi em sua direção.

- Srta. Layla, tenho algo para a Srta.!

- Mesmo? O que seria?

Sora abriu as mãos. Nela havia um lírio, preso a uma fita azul.

- É para dar sorte – disse Sora, levantando o seu braço. Ele mostrava outro lírio, preso a uma fita rosa – também tenho o meu!

- Muito obrigada, Sora, mas mais do que sorte, sabe do que precisamos... Não sabe?

- Confiança! – disse, entusiasmada.

- exatamente – sorriu Layla.

A peça correu normalmente até o momento em que Sora e Layla se apresentariam. Tudo ficou escuro: as trevas da peça tomaram conta do Kaleido Star. Yuri atuou perfeitamente bem como príncipe. May fazia parte do elenco que representava as trevas e Rosetta era uma ajudante do príncipe. Todos estavam posicionados corretamente para o grande final. Sora e Layla pularam nos trampolins e fizeram algumas piruetas como uma apresentação de sua atuação, com uma luz focalizada somente nas duas. Uma não tirava os olhos da outra, mesmo quando o público foi à loucura quando ambas entraram no palco. Pularam na base dos trapézios mais altos e começaram a subir.

- Nós vamos conseguir... – sussurrou Sora para si mesma.

- Não irei desaponta-los – sussurrou Layla.

As duas, sincronizadas, saltaram da base para o trapézio, balançando cada vez mais forte e mais rapidamente. Chegando ao limite, soltaram-se dos trapézios e se encontraram no céu, exatamente como da última vez. Voaram.

Layla, no meio da apresentação, voltara a ver Fool, que estava ao seu lado o tempo todo e havia desaparecido ao seu olhar, pelo fato de Layla achar que sua missão no Kaleido havia terminado. A sua felicidade e a de Sora refletiam o verdadeiro significado da Técnica Fantástica para o público. As roupas davam um efeito mais perfeito que o da última vez. Aos poucos, a luz do palco se acendia, mostrando que a luz voltava ao reino.

Porém, o que Layla temia aconteceu. Aconteceu o que acontecera da última vez. Na hora de darem um grande impulso para voltarem à base, tudo que Layla pôde ouvir foram barulhos de ossos se quebrando por todo o seu corpo, seguidos do berro mais alto que poderia ter dado em toda a sua vida. Porém, a música estava tão alta que ninguém, nem mesmo Sora, ouviu alguma, qualquer coisa.

Layla conseguiu voltar à base, graças ao forte impulso que havia dado segundos antes do acidente. Caiu na base de joelhos e pressionou o ombro. Gritou um pouco mais baixo que antes ao tentar se levantar e se apoiou na pilastra. Tentou olhar a sua volta, mas tudo girava e apagava incansavelmente, até que desistiu. Quando as luzes apagaram, as últimas coisas que ouviu foram os aplausos intermináveis do público. Era tudo o que bastava a ela. Era isso que queria e necessitava até então.

- Preparar para acender as... – começou a dizer um técnico de luzes do Kaleido, mas Kalos o impediu, ao ver que Layla não parecia bem.

- Não, não faça isso. Não acenda as luzes.

- Mas... Senhor... E o agradecimento do elenco?

- Não é necessário. Não acenda de forma alguma – disse Kalos, saindo de onde estava e indo para a base do palco.

- Conseguimos Srta. Layla! Conseguimos! – disse Sora, finalmente se virando para cumprimentar a parceira, após tomar fôlego. Mas Layla não respondeu nada. Havia perdido os sentidos por completo e acabou desmaiando. Por ser muito pequeno o lugar onde estava, escorregou e caiu palco abaixo. Sora se desesperou.

- Srta. Layla, nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaooo!!!!!!!!

Layla caíra em um dos trampolins lá embaixo. Esta foi a sorte que recebera da flor que Sora a deu antes de sua apresentação: não se espatifar no concreto.

Enquanto o público, sem entender o por quê da pressa que estavam pedindo para que tivessem, esvaziava o Kaleido Star, Sora desceu o mais rápido que pôde atrás de Layla. Yuri já estava lá embaixo, junto de Kalos, brigando com o mesmo para que ele pudesse tirá-la do trampolim.

- Não é para tirá-la daí, está me ouvindo??

- E o que quer que eu faça???

- Chame uma ambulância, ora essa! Ela pode ter machucado o pescoço ou até mesmo deslocado a coluna em uma queda dessas! Depois descobriremos o motivo dela. Agora vá!

Yuri saiu e Sora chegou logo em seguida, correndo.

- Srta. Layla! – disse, chorando – Fale comigo, por favor!

Sora subiu lentamente no trampolim, sem movimentos bruscos. Layla estava imóvel e sua respiração estava muito fraca. Sora se assustou mais do que já estava.

- Sora, você sabe o que...?

- Não, não sei! – disse quase que instantaneamente.

A ambulância chegou pelos fundos do Kaleido. Yuri aparecera no palco logo depois, junto a dois enfermeiros que trataram de colocar Layla na maca e leva-la até o carro.

- Eu vou com ela – disse Yuri a Kalos.

- Eu também vou, Jovem Yuri! – disse Sora.

- Mas... Sora...

- Não! De jeito nenhum vou deixá-la em uma hora como essa! Não importa o que disserem para mim! Eu irei junto! – disse Sora, sem se importar com as conseqüências.

Kalos não teve outra escolha a não ser deixá-la ir.

Enquanto estavam na ambulância, Sora começou a sussurrar alguns comentários para si mesma. Um deles Yuri ouviu.

- Se eu não tivesse aceitado o desafio, nada disso estaria acontecendo...

- Do que está falando, Sora? – perguntou Yuri.

- A Srta. Layla queria ter certeza de que eu agüentaria todos os treinamentos e tudo mais... Então ela me perguntou se eu tinha certeza de que queria fazer isso... E... E... – Sora voltou a chorar engasgado.

- Sora, não se culpe por algo desse tipo. A Layla tem um gênio muito forte, jamais desistiria de agradar o seu tão querido público – disse Yuri quase que em uma ironia. "Essa cabeça-dura... Olha o que foi fazer...", pensou ele. – E você, eu tenho certeza, só aceitou esse desafio porque quer que ela realize os seus sonhos, do mesmo jeito que ela a ajudou com os seus.

As palavras de Yuri eram muito significativas e importantes, mas não acalmaram o desespero de Sora naquele momento. Tudo que ela queria era que Layla acordasse, para que ela pudesse se desculpar pela sua fraqueza.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, Layla foi examinada urgentemente e levada para a sala de cirurgia. Nesse meio tempo, Yuri e Sora esperaram por notícias. Yuri não parava quieto, levantava, ia ao banheiro, tomava água, café, ia tomar um ar no jardim do hospital, sentava e levantava novamente. Sora, no entanto, nem piscava. Estava sentada no mesmo lugar e na mesma posição há horas. Somente quando a Dra. Kate apareceu na sala de espera, ela se levantou num susto.

- Sora? – disse Kate, se aproximando e recebendo uma resposta quase que instantânea.

- Sim, senhora – disse ela.

Yuri chegou a passos largos, logo em seguida.

- Olá Kate – disse ele. Ao perceber que Sora continuava sem muita expressão verbal, resolveu perguntar por ela – O que houve com Layla? Ela está bem?

- Bom, a Layla teve uma queda muito feia... E por ter tido uma fratura dessa dimensão no ombro direito, forçou todos os músculos e ossos do lado direito do corpo, desde o braço até a coxa, no fêmur. Tivemos que recolocar os ossos no lugar, mas alguns deles necessitaram de transplante, sem contar nos hematomas devido à queda e na hemorragia que...

- Mas ela está bem, não está??? – disse Sora, interrompendo-a.

- As cirurgias foram um sucesso... Mas não depende só de nós. A Layla não respondeu aos comandos motores ainda. Ou seja, a menos que ela se dê por si, não voltará a mover o lado direito do corpo.

Sora não pôde acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. "Qualquer coisa, menos isso... Não é possível... Ela não pode...", pensava Sora. Estava muito confusa com tudo isso.

- Ela... Está... Paralítica...? – disse Yuri, quase tão inconformado quanto Sora. Não sabia como agir ou o que pensar. Apenas se se encostou à parede, esperando que aquele pesadelo passasse.

- Yuri, peço que tenha calma e me escute...

- Como quer que eu tenha calma em uma hora como essas?!?! – disse Yuri, ficando frente a frente com Kate – Layla, ela... Ela está...

- Não exatamente – começou ela – Pode até ser, no momento, mas a Layla ainda tem chances de se recuperar. Ela não está paralítica para todo o sempre e vocês podem ajudá-la. Nós já fizemos o que estava ao nosso alcance, agora é a vez de vocês – deu uma pausa - Ela está no terceiro quarto à esquerda, se vocês...

Sora não esperou o médico terminar a frase. Saiu correndo em direção aos quartos do hospital. Yuri foi logo em seguida, após agradecer Kate. Ele estava completamente acabado com a situação e até agora não entendia que tipo de tristeza era aquela que sentia. "É só tristeza por uma parceira que está lesada, ou...", pensava ele.

Quando chegaram à porta, Sora e Yuri viram Layla, coberta com aparelhagens e fios e enfaixada desde o ombro direito até a coxa. Apesar disso, estava com uma aparência de satisfação.

- Mesmo neste estado, ela continua linda... – disse Yuri, bem baixo, quase sem perceber. Mas Sora nem ouviu. Pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto de Layla.

Yuri ficou lá por um tempo observando Layla, até que alguém o mandou uma mensagem e ele se inconformou.

- Droga... Sora, eu... Preciso ir. Queria ficar, mas estão me chamando.

- Não se preocupe Jovem Yuri, ficarei aqui – respondeu Sora.

- Certo. Qualquer coisa me chame – disse ele, saindo do quarto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Um Fantástico Recomeço - 4ª parte**

Sora ficou tanto tempo no hospital que acabou adormecendo ali mesmo, sentada na cadeira. Layla acordou pouco tempo depois que Sora caiu no sono, voltando a si aos poucos. Não havia notado que estava com parte do seu corpo enfaixado, já que mal se mexeu na cama. Ficou pensando no vazio até Sora acordar, tempos depois.

- Srta. Layla! – disse Sora, ao se assustar em vê-la acordada.

- Oi... Sora – disse Layla, bem devagar.

- Está tudo bem? Como se sente??

- Estou bem, Sora, não se preocupe – disse Layla, antes que Sora entrasse em pânico – Só quero saber o que houve comigo. Estou me sentindo um tanto estranha e...

- Eu é que tinha que perguntar isso, Srta. Layla... E... A Srta. Já... Tentou se mexer?

- Como assim, Sora? O que quer dizer? Eu não tentei me mexer porque estou cansada demais para isso... O que houve?

- A Srta. quebrou... Quase todos os ossos do lado direito do seu corpo... E o médico disse que teve que recosturar todos os músculos do seu ombro também... Isso só pode significar que você o forçou ao extremo.

- Bem, eu... – começou Layla – não podia desapontar ninguém, por isso eu...

- Mas Srta. Layla, podia ter morrido! – interrompeu Sora.

- Isso não importa Sora. Contanto que o público ficasse satisfeito.

- Eu não entendo... Não entendo! Como pode pensar mais no público do Kaleido Star do que na sua saúde? Eu amo o Kaleido Star, Srta. Layla, mas não consigo aceitar isso! – Sora disse desesperada, começando a chorar – Agora a Srta. está... Está...

- O quê?

- Se a Srta. não responder aos movimentos do seu corpo, nunca mais... A Srta. nunca mais poderá atuar no Kaleido Star! – Sora estava entrando em pânico – A Srta. está... Está... – não terminou. Layla olhou para Sora sem entender e tentou mover-se. Nada. Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu mover qualquer músculo do lado direito do corpo.

- Eu... Não consigo mexer meu... – Layla dizia palavra por palavra, aflita.

- Eu sinto muito, Srta. Layla! – disse Sora, chorando.

- Sora... Não foi sua culpa – Layla disse, tentando se acalmar e acalmar Sora.

- Desculpe, mas eu... Eu não consigo! – Sora saiu correndo após dizer isso.

Layla não acreditava no que havia acontecido. Desesperou-se na hora, mas logo depois havia apenas uma idéia em mente. "Tenho que mover meus músculos lesados o quanto antes, ou eu nunca mais irei ouvir os aplausos do público do Kaleido... Nunca mais...", pensou ela.

Com o passar dos dias, Layla aprendeu a se levantar da cama sozinha. Com isso, levantava de madrugada e seguia de cadeira de rodas até uma sala com aparelhagens específicas para pessoas paralíticas do hospital, sem que ninguém soubesse. Se apoiar com um braço só já era difícil, ainda mais fraca do jeito que estava. "E se eu tirar o que me atrapalha?", pensou ela. Layla resolveu tirar todas as faixas e tipóias que a seguravam. Só não gritou de dor porque estava em uma sala proibida, no meio da madrugada. Tentou mexer o braço, mas foi em vão. A dor era insuportável. "Não vou desistir...", pensou ela, ofegante.

Com o passar dos dias, Sora ia visitá-la, hora com Kalos, hora com Mia e Anna, hora com Yuri. Certo dia, quando Sora havia ido sozinha, resolveu contar a Layla uma notícia lastimável, antes que qualquer outro fizesse:

- A peça foi cancelada temporariamente, Srta. Layla... – disse Sora. Layla a olhou fixamente.

- Estou decepcionada com você... Sora – disse Layla seriamente.

- M-mas como assim? – respondeu Sora, sem entender.

- Ao invés de inventar algo novo para o final da peça, vocês preferiram cancelá-la. Estou completamente decepcionada. Com TODOS vocês.

- Srta. Layla, me desculpe, mas eu... Seria impossível para mim algo desse tipo... Jamais me concentraria, sabendo que está nesse hospital e...

- E se eu nunca mais subir em um palco com você novamente, Sora? – interrompeu Layla, com um tom provocador – Também não irá subir?

- Eu... Eu não sei...

- E se eu só melhorar minhas condições por ver que não me decepcionou?

- E - eu...

- E se eu MORRER tentando me curar por causa de um único objetivo, que é atuar ao seu lado novamente?!? – disse Layla, em um tom mais desesperador e mais alto.

Sora estava quase sem respirar, de tão assustada que ficou com as palavras de Layla.

- Está vendo isso? – disse Layla, deixando à mostra o ombro direito, agora sem nenhuma atadura ou faixa – eu não irei ficar presa a uma cadeira de rodas para sempre, Sora. Mas só conseguirei isso se principalmente você ficar ao meu lado!

- Mas eu estou do seu lado, Srta. Layla!

- NÃO, NÃO ESTÁ! – disse Layla, irritada, imediatamente após ouvir as palavras de Sora. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – Ao invés de me apoiar, sinto que sente pena de mim! E ainda por cima, cancelam a peça que o público estava esperando tanto... É imperdoável!

- Por que, Srta. Layla... Por que se importa tanto assim com eles, a ponto de se esquecer de sua vida...? – disse Sora, quase chorando.

- Sora... O Kaleido Star É a minha vida – Sora levantou a cabeça – Faria de tudo por ele e pelo público que me assiste. E pretendo morrer no palco, se preciso. Não se esqueça que... O sentido da minha vida... Ainda é receber o melhor dos aplausos. Da última vez sim, foi maravilhoso, mas ainda faltou alguma coisa... E agora que você é a verdadeira estrela, acredito que chegou o momento de unir o palco e o público para realizar o meu sonho.

Sora estava muda, não sabia o que dizer ou como agir.

- Por isso – continuou Layla, em um tom mais seco – Se pretende continuar com esta atitude, não quero que venha mais me visitar.

- Eu... Desculpe-me... Mas preciso pensar sobre isso... – disse Sora, chorando – Eu... Estou confusa e não sei o que fazer...

Layla não disse nada. Apenas virou-se para pegar um copo d'água que estava na mesinha ao seu lado. Sora saiu da sala como uma pessoa extremamente frustrada e derrotada pela determinação e pela confiança de Layla. Voltou para o seu dormitório e se jogou na cama, inundada em pensamentos e lágrimas.

"O que eu faço?", pensou ela. "A Srta. Layla disse tantas coisas chocantes para mim... Ela... Não consegue mover um lado inteiro do corpo, mas mesmo assim pensa positivo, tem certeza de que vai se recuperar de algo quase impossível como esse problema... Ela está do mesmo jeito do que quando nós...".

- Realizamos a Técnica Fantástica pela primeira vez! – Sora disse isso num salto, como se finalmente tivesse respondido as suas próprias perguntas – É isso! Não importa o que aconteça! Do mesmo jeito que confiei na Srta. Layla daquela vez, irei confiar nela novamente agora! Ela só vai melhorar com a minha ajuda-da-da! Fool! Cadê você?

- Estou aqui – o Espírito do Palco apareceu diante dela – Parece que a minha pequena Sora finalmente entendeu os sentimentos da Layla, não é?

- Sim! E amanhã mesmo eu falarei com ela! Não... Eu acho que vou agora mesmo!

- Sora... São 2 da manhã...

- Não importa! Até logo, Fool! – disse Sora, ao sair correndo pela porta do dormitório.

Sora entrou pela porta dos fundos do hospital e foi para os corredores. Ouviu um estrondo forte vindo da sala de aparelhos médicos para deficientes físicos, ali perto. Quando chegou na porta, se deparou com Layla, caída no chão.

- Srta. Layla! – disse Sora, correndo na sua direção – Está tudo bem? O que faz aqui??

- Eu que deveria perguntar isso, Sora... – Disse Layla, com uma respiração mais pausada – Como conseguiu entrar aqui a essa hora?

- Dei muita sorte. A porta dos fundos estava mal fechada – disse sorrindo – deixe-me ajuda-la a se levantar – disse, ao tentar puxar Layla pelo braço.

- Ai... Não, espere... – disse Layla, ao ver Sora pegando em seus braços – está doendo...

- Srta. Layla... O que estava fazendo nesta sala? – perguntou Sora, gentilmente – Era para a Srta. estar dormindo a esta hora, não?

- Eu... Estava fazendo exercícios – respondeu Layla, já tendo noção do que viria a seguir.

- Exercícios? Mas... Srta. Layla, tem que descansar! Nunca vai melhorar assim!

- Estou treinando justamente para isso, Sora. Faz dias que venho aqui de madrugada tentar mexer o braço e a perna lesados...

- Mas...

- E veja – Layla continuou a falar, sem ligar para o que Sora iria começar a dizer. Com uma expressão de extrema dor no rosto, Layla levantou o braço direito e o mexeu lentamente por poucos segundos.

- Srta. Layla, isso... É incrível!

Layla ofegava pelo esforço que acabara de fazer.

- Eu... Disse que não... Ia desistir... – respirou fundo e prosseguiu – Quero poder cumprir a promessa que fiz aos meus fãs... E quero compartilhar o palco mais uma vez com você... Sora – disse sorrindo.

Sora ficou muito feliz e sem saber o que dizer por um momento. Quase que por instinto, abraçou Layla.

- E é por isso que estou aqui, Srta. Layla! Eu a ajudarei no que for preciso, não importa o que seja!

- Que bom... Sora. – disse, retomando o fôlego e sorrindo – Então, vou pedir para que me ajude apenas em uma coisa...

- Qualquer coisa!

- Quero que você me supervisione nos treinos e seja o mais dura possível.

- Hã? – Sora desanimou um pouco – Srta. Layla, isso não é um treinamento... Não posso pedir que se esforce mais do que devia...

- Sora... Ou você me ajuda, ou não pisará mais neste hospital, por ordens minhas. Disse qualquer coisa. E este é o meu pedido.

- Mas...

- Viremos para cá treinar a tarde toda – continuou Layla, sem se importar em usar a palavra "treino" – e não de madrugada, como andei fazendo.

Sora não sabia o que dizer. "É loucura", pensava Sora. "Mas eu prometi a ela".

- Se ficar hesitante desse jeito nos próximos dias, sugiro novamente que não fique aqui e...

- Aceito – interrompeu Sora, repentinamente – Eu aceito ajudá-la, Srta. Layla. Você vai conseguir-guir-guir!

- Obrigada, Sora – Layla sorriu gentilmente – A partir de amanhã, então, venha para cá todos os dias após o horário de almoço.

- Certo! – disse Sora, decidida.

Sora levou Layla até o seu quarto do hospital, esperou-a dormir para que não voltasse a fazer loucuras - e também para sua companhia – e foi embora. Chegou em casa e se jogou na sua cama, pensando alto.

- Srta. Layla... Faz tudo pelos fãs...

- Pelo visto, você conseguiu vê-la, não é? – disse Fool, aparecendo perto de Sora – como ela está?

- Ah, oi Fool. A Srta. Layla estava fazendo exercícios.

- Treinando?

- Na verdade, estava tentando mover a perna... Disse que precisava da minha ajuda, e é isso que eu vou fazer.

- Hum... – Fool pegou sua bola de cristal e a decifrou – As constelações de Sagitário e de Leão estão com um fraco brilho. Enfrentarão fases difíceis, Sora.

- Que tipo de... Dificuldade?

- As do tipo que só verdadeiras estrelas podem solucionar...


	5. Chapter 5

**Um Fantástico Recomeço - parte 5**

Sora acordou rápido no dia seguinte. Eram 10 da manhã e ela ainda não havia feito tudo que precisava, para depois se encontrar com Layla.

- FOOL, POR QUE NÃO ME ACORDOU? – disse ela, desesperada, se trocando mais rápido do que qualquer um no mundo naquele instante.

- Sora, eu não sou sua empregada – disse ele calmamente, aparecendo perto dela – Eu sou o Espírito do Palco e...

- FOOL, PARE DE BESTEIRAS!! – disse Sora, pegando-o e o girando no ar.

- ARGH, SORA! PARE COM ISSO! ISSO NÃO SÃO MODOS DE SE TRATAR O ESPÍRITO DO PALCO! EXIJO QUE ME SOLTE!!! – Gritava ele.

Sora finalmente o largou, fazendo com que ele batesse na parede.

- O que você tem afinal?!? – Disse ele, após se recuperar da tontura.

Sora, apesar de estar muito atrasada e correndo o máximo que podia, possuía um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso no rosto.

- Ah sim, me lembrei agora – disse Fool – Você vai visitar e...

- Srta. Layla! – Interrompeu Sora, quase caindo por tropeçar na roupa que estava no chão – Sim!

-... Por isso está tão feliz – completou Fool.

- Tchau, Fool! – disse Sora, batendo a porta.

Sora desceu para o refeitório, explicou resumidamente a história para Mia e Anna, comeu qualquer coisa e seguiu em direção ao hospital. Seria uma corrida de pelo menos 30 minutos, se não fosse por Yuri, que estava encostado em seu carro, na frente do Kaleido, esperando por Sora.

- Vai a algum lugar, Sora? – perguntou ele, discretamente.

- Jovem Yuri! O que faz... – Sora não completou, porque percebeu que Yuri queria uma resposta mais rápida – Eu... Estou indo visitar a Srta. Layla.

- Eu também irei. Não gostaria de uma carona?

- Como... Você...?

- Ela sabe que estou indo, não se preocupe.

- Tudo bem, então. Obrigada.

- Entre, por favor – disse Yuri, abrindo a porta do carro.

No caminho, Sora puxou conversa.

- Jovem Yuri, por que a Srta. Layla o chamou?

- Ela pediu que eu a visitasse depois do almoço – disse ele, olhando para frente – Disse que fazia tempo que não nos víamos... E também, disse que queria me mostrar algo...

"Será que ela o chamou para mostrar o nosso... treino?", pensou Sora, mas não disse mais nada.

Layla estava na porta do hospital, a espera dos dois. Já sabia que Sora viria com Yuri porque foi ela mesma quem o pedira isso. Kate a acompanhava, já que Layla estava de cadeira de rodas e pediu sua ajuda.

- Só quero que saiba, Layla, que só concordei com essa sua idéia insana porque sou sua amiga – disse Kate – mas penso até que isso seja burrice de sua parte.

- Não, não é – respondeu Layla. Viu o carro de Yuri se aproximando – Isso, Kate, se chama "renascer das cinzas" – sorriu.

- Olá, Layla – disse Yuri, estacionando.

- Boa tarde – olhou para os dois – Olá Sora.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Layla – disse Sora, saindo do carro – desculpe, me atrasei?

- Não, está no horário.

- Como? – Disse Yuri – Chegou no horário? O que quer dizer, Layla?

- Você verá, Yuri – respondeu Layla – vamos, Kate.

- Certo – respondeu ela.

Kate os levou até uma sala espaçosa, onde se encontravam diversos aparelhos de ginástica e aparelhos especiais, usados no tratamento de pessoas com problemas semelhantes aos de Layla, como a paralisia. Yuri, ao chegar, olhou para tudo aquilo perplexo.

- O que... Vai fazer? – disse ele à Layla.

- O que parece que irei fazer? Vamos Sora, hora do nosso treino.

- Treino?!? Você enlouqueceu, Layla??? Não pode treinar assim!

- Não, Jovem Yuri, na verdade ela vai se exercitar e... – começou Sora, mas Yuri a interrompeu.

- E nada! Vai se esforçar, incapacitando-se ainda mais! Não posso permitir que se machuque mais do que já está!

- Yuri, eu não lhe pedi para que viesse aqui dar palpites, muito menos me impedir – disse Layla. Estava mais séria do que nunca, apresentando um ar calmo e decidido.

- Dar... Palpites? – disse Yuri, se segurando para não explodir – Layla, você...?!

- MAS SIM – interrompeu-o – Pedi para que viesse aqui assistir meus treinos. Isso já basta.

- Layla! Não entende que pode se matar tentando consertar o estrago? Kate! Bela amiga você é!

- Não me culpe, Yuri! Não consegui impedi-la e garanto que o Sr. Também não vai – respondeu Kate, indignada.

- Não, não irá mesmo – disse Layla, olhando, finalmente, nos olhos de Yuri, que hesitou ao falar o que viria a seguir.

- Vai se arriscar assim? A esse ponto?! – disse Yuri.

- Não me diga que terei que explicar a você novamente, Yuri?

- Explicar? – disse ele, desconfiado.

- A Técnica Fantástica me motiva a arriscar. Qualquer que seja o desafio a ser feito para aperfeiçoá-la novamente não será em vão. Não irei desistir. Não agora.

Yuri só vira aquele brilho no olhar de Layla quando ele brigou com ela na última vez, e foi sobre essa mesma circunstância. De certa forma, fora hipnotizado por aqueles olhos cor safira, e não sabia explicar o por quê. Depois de alguns segundos, retomou sua fala.

- Eu só espero que... Um dia nós possamos aperfeiçoar uma técnica tão maravilhosa como essa... Layla – Yuri havia mudado o tom de voz, mas o desespero em sua fala perante Layla ainda existia. Desviou o olhar, virou-se de costas e saiu andando.

- Y-... Yuri... – disse ela, bem baixo. "Por que disse isso...?", pensou ela.

- Faça o que quiser – disse ele, antes de sumir pelos corredores do hospital e sair de lá.

- Sora? – disse Layla, um tempo depois.

- S-sim? – respondeu Sora, um tanto confusa pela discussão que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- O que está esperando para me dar ordens? Vamos treinar.

Layla começou seu "treinamento" se apoiando no andaime, mas não moveu um músculo sequer. Tremia, não conseguindo se mexer.

- Vamos Srta. Layla, vamos... – disse Sora. "Ela está fraca demais, não vai...", pensou, mas não complementou, já que viu a parceira cair no chão – Srta. Layla!

Sora se aproximou dela e estava prestes a ajudá-la a se levantar, mas ela a impediu.

- Não Sora, fique aí! Apenas me dê ordens! – disse em um tom de cansaço extremo.

- Mas... Srta. Layla, não posso! Não posso te dar ordens assim!

- Ande! Vamos! – disse, tentando se levantar.

- Mas...

- SORA! – gritou Layla, o que fez Sora se assustar – não percebeu qual é seu papel em tudo isso ainda?! Você é a minha fonte de energia, Sora! É o lugar onde eu deposito minha confiança e os meus sonhos – disse, ainda tentando se levantar, mas com um esforço sendo utilizado em vão. Parou para repor a pouca energia que lhe restava – Por isso... Você, como minha parceira, é a única que pode me curar!

- Srta. Layla... – disse Sora, quase chorando.

- Se não me forçar a fazer isso... Se não me der confiança o suficiente para seguir em frente, nunca voltarei ao palco – disse Layla, um pouco mais baixo. Em seguida, retomou o tom de voz de antes – O que me diz?!

Sora parou por um segundo. "Muito bem", pensou. Ao abrir os olhos, não havia mais tristeza, mas sim, uma expressão de alguém totalmente decidida e confiante.

- Levante-se então, Srta. Layla! – disse Sora.

- Era disso que eu estava falando – disse Layla, sorrindo. Sabia que conseguiria agora. Porém, ainda tremia muito para ficar em pé. Acabou caindo novamente.

- LEVANTE-SE AGORA, LAYLA! – disse Sora, em um susto. Nem ela mesma acreditara ter dito algo tão imponente assim. Layla a olhou, um tanto receosa – ANDE!

Layla não sabia como explicar. Algo a deixara de pé no mesmo instante. Olhou para Sora; ambas se assustaram, mas logo em seguida, sorriram.

- Ótimo, agora tente se equilibrar com a perna direita no chão. – disse Sora.

- Certo – respondeu Layla que, com muito esforço, manteve-se na mesma posição por alguns segundos.

- Impressionante... – disse Kate a si mesma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Um Fantástico Recomeço - parte 6**

Yuri havia se dirigido até o Kaleido Star. Chegou até à sala de treinamento principal e se sentou em um banco da platéia, pensativo. Kalos apareceu ao seu lado.

- Algo o incomoda? – se sentou perto de Yuri, mas sem olhar para ele.

- Por que será que as pessoas nunca ouvem quem quer o bem delas? – disse Yuri repentinamente. Kalos sorriu de leve.

- Por acaso fala de Layla?

- Sim... É tão óbvio? – perplexo

- Está escrito na sua testa – Kalos sorriu e Yuri corou de leve – Layla tem um gênio difícil, Yuri, parece até que se esqueceu desse detalhe. Ninguém a impede de fazer o que quer. Ela se arriscará, mesmo que isso custe a sua vida.

- O mais engraçado é que eu sei disso – Yuri disse, sorrindo – Mas... Mesmo da outra vez, quando ela lesionou o ombro e quis prosseguir do mesmo jeito, eu não sei se fiquei louco porque ela queria tentar algo que meu pai não conseguiu fazer, ou se, simplesmente, não queria que ela morresse, de jeito nenhum...

- Mas isso não é óbvio? – disse Kalos, sorrindo.

- Não, não é. Por quê? Sabe de alguma coisa? – disse Yuri, finalmente olhando para Kalos, que se levantou.

- Descubra você mesmo... – andando até os trapézios – Quero que revejam a penúltima cena! – gritou para Mia – ficou muito vaga. É só.

- Des...cobrir...? – disse Yuri a si mesmo, confuso.

Yuri se lembrou daqueles olhos cor safira que o fitaram há algum tempo atrás. Os olhos mais vivos e decididos que Layla havia mostrado a ele, que o fez dizer coisas a ela... Coisas as quais deveria manter em segredo, mas que não conseguiu.

- Layla... – pensativo.

Layla e Sora passaram a tarde treinando. Layla estava claramente acabada, mas não parou para nada. Se não fosse por Kate ver o estado dela, jamais teria acabado com seu treino aquele dia.

- CHEGA, Layla! – disse Kate, se aproximando.

- Eu... Estou bem... – disse Layla, muito ofegante. Estava no chão.

- Está! Estou vendo que está! – irônica – Sora, como pôde deixá-la chegar a esse ponto?!

- B-bom, eu...

- Ela só fez o que eu a pedi para fazer, Kate... – interrompeu Layla.

- Pare com isso, Layla! – disse Kate, ajudando Layla a se levantar – está forçando demais, vai te fazer mais mal do que bem!

- Não precisa... Se preocupar...

- Vamos, Layla, você também tem que comer. Amanhã você continua seu... Treinamento – disse Kate.

- Não, Kate... Não prec... – Layla não terminou. Sentou-se na cadeira de rodas e apertou seu ombro.

- Está vendo? E se não parar, essa dor só tende a piorar! Está se desgastando demais. Não precisa ser assim.

- Tem razão... – disse Layla.

- Isso mesmo, e...

-... Precisa ser mais difícil – completou Layla. Kate se assustou.

- Layla?!? Está louca???

- Kate, se estou tão desgastada, o motivo não é o treino. Não é ele que está difícil demais, sou eu quem precisa resistir mais a ele.

- Srta. Layla... – disse Sora em um tom mais baixo, abismada.

- Layla, pare com isso! – disse Kate desesperada, parando de empurrar Layla e agachando-se na sua frente – você está tão obcecada que não percebe a situação!

- Do que está falando, Kate? Que situação?

- Layla, o fato de você estar sentada nessa cadeira de rodas pode ser considerado um milagre! E você insiste em piorar ainda mais a sua situação! – Kate disse, dando uma pausa e suspirando – Você pode morrer, Layla. Se não morrer, irá, no mínimo, ficar em uma cama para o resto da vida. É isso que você quer?!

- Se para tanto eu precisar dar a minha vida, eu o farei! Darei tudo de mim para tudo sair perfeito. As conseqüências? Não me importo com elas – disse Layla, decidida.

Kate olhou para Layla com uma expressão de temor nos olhos. Layla, apesar de perceber a preocupação da médica, não mudou a sua. Kate respirou fundo e se levantou logo em seguida.

- Sinto muito Layla, mas... Não vou ajudá-la em algo tão absurdo. É dever meu, como médica e como amiga, impedi-la de acabar com sua própria vida. E já que não sou capaz de tal ato, prefiro não ajudá-la a se matar... – ao dizer isso, Kate foi embora.

Layla olhou para Kate sem mudar a sua expressão e dirigiu-se à Sora.

- Vamos Sora. É melhor comermos alguma coisa.

- Certo

Sora e Layla foram juntas ao refeitório em silêncio. Uma nem olhou para a outra durante o percurso. Não se falaram até se sentarem em uma das mesas.

Layla estava com dificuldades para comer, já que tinha somente um braço que se movia e, mesmo assim, um braço cansado ao extremo. Ao tentar levar a colher à boca, seu braço esquerdo tremeu pelo cansaço.

- Srta. Layla... – disse Sora, após um tempo vendo aquela cena, parando de comer.

- Sim, o que é? – respondeu Layla, olhando para ela.

- Eu... Bom... Eu aceitei ajudá-la a se recuperar de seu problema... Mas...

Layla não esperou Sora terminar. Fechou os olhos ao ouvir suas palavras e sorriu. Sora parou de falar ao ver a reação da parceira.

- Está confusa? – disse Layla calmamente, abrindo os olhos.

- Sim... Na verdade, sim... Estou preocupada com o que Kate disse... Eu não quero vê-la sofrendo, srta. Layla! Muito menos quero que a srta...

- Sora... – Layla começou, ao ver que Sora estava prestes a desistir – Se eu pedir para que você se lembre do nosso treino para a Técnica Fantástica, não acredito que irá adiantar... Então, vou pedir para que se lembre da Técnica Angelical. Seus obstáculos e motivações. Você se lembra?

Sora hesitou um pouco.

- C-claro que sim. Treinei duro para que meus objetivos fossem alcançados. Mas nesse caso, acho que a srta. está passando dos limites e...

- E suas motivações...? – interrompeu Layla, ao perceber que estava prestes a ouvir outro sermão.

- A srta., é claro! Se não fosse a srta., jamais teria aperfeiçoado a Técnica Angelical... Foi por sua causa que eu ganhei a confiança e a força necessária para isso... E é por isso que eu não quero que...

- Então... – interrompeu mais uma vez – Você sabe por que faço tudo isso, mas ainda não percebeu que sabe.

- huh? – disse Sora, confusa.

- Eu estou treinando tão duro quanto você treinou naquela época, Sora... Não percebeu ainda?

- Eu... Não entendo... - disse Sora.

- Sora... - Disse Layla mais pausadamente, para que Sora a entendesse melhor - Eu não tive a sorte que você teve de realizar os seus sonhos. Claro, você ainda tem muitos e eu também, mas eu me refiro aos sonhos daquela época... Ao contrário de você, ainda não consegui realizar o principal deles. – disse Layla, olhando fixamente para ela - O melhor dos aplausos ainda não correu em minhas veias e eu ainda não desisti do meu sonho, porque sei que um dia isso irá acontecer.

- Nem se isso... Se isso... – Sora não terminou. Layla sorriu fraco.

- Se eu tivesse tanto medo da morte, jamais teria realizado a técnica fantástica ao seu lado, Sora. Parece que você se esqueceu do nosso acordo com o Fool...

- Não! Nunca! Eu só estava confusa, srta. Layla... Mas agora não estou mais! – disse Sora. Sua expressão mudara da água para o vinho. A menina preocupada se tornou quase tão decidida quanto Layla.

- Essa é a Sora que eu conheço – disse Layla, sorrindo de leve.

- Não importa o que disserem, você é a eterna estrela do Kaleido Star, srta. Layla!

- Obrigada, Sora. – disse Layla, sorrindo – Não se preocupe com o que Kate disse. Não pretendo morrer tão cedo, especialmente se não tiver conquistado meus sonhos – brincou ela.

- E eu continuarei te ajudando-do-do!

- Que bom. Vamos?

No caminho de volta para o seu quarto, Layla se encontrou com Yuri, que havia voltado ao hospital e chamado pelo seu nome.

- Olá, Yuri. – disse Layla, virando-se para vê-lo. O cansaço estava iminente em seu corpo e transparecendo em seus olhos.

- Dá para perceber que você... "Treinou" o dia inteiro, não é?

- Yuri... – Layla mudou o tom – Se veio para me dar outro sermão ou impedir-me de tentar me recuperar, está perdendo o seu tempo.

- Sei que estou perdendo meu tempo, mas não custava tentar. – disse em um tom sarcástico.

- Então, o que quer? – olhando para ele.

- Vim avisá-la que a partir de amanhã estarei supervisionando o seu treino.

- E o motivo dessa decisão seria...?

- Quero ver que espécie de treino é essa, que tipo de loucura está fazendo consigo mesma - Yuri disse. Layla revirou os olhos, como se aquilo fosse indiferente. Sora assistia aos dois, apreensiva. – E Kalos também pediu para que eu o avisasse de seu estado. Também está preocupado com você, caso queira saber. Todo o elenco do Kaleido está.

- Diga a todos eles, incluindo Kalos, que não se preocupem com minha ausência. Assim que eu voltar a mexer a minha perna, voltarei ao Kaleido Star e recuperarei o tempo perdido.

Yuri a encarou como se Layla fosse uma pessoa louca dentro de um hospício, prestes a fugir. Não podia se conter, não se conformava com as atitudes dela. Porém, aqueles olhos azuis safira o encararam mais uma vez, o que o fizeram acreditar nela, mesmo que só um pouco. Não entendia o por quê, mas também não queria entender. Apenas concordou.

- Ótimo – disse Yuri, tentando controlar o tom de sua voz, para que não parecesse ter desistido de impedi-la – Vou avisar a todos que está bem.

- Obrigada.

Yuri deu meia-volta e começou a andar em direção à saída, mas parou segundos depois e chamou por Layla novamente.

- Layla...?

- Sim? O que é?

- Saiba que não virei aqui em vão... E que a impedirei de qualquer jeito, caso eu perceba que suas loucuras tenham ultrapassado o limite.

Layla sorriu maliciosamente.

- Gostaria de vê-lo tentar... - Layla disse, desafiando-o.

- Quer apostar? – também entrou no jogo.

- Veremos. – disse Layla, seguindo seu caminho junto à Sora.

"Veremos...", pensou Yuri, também se virando para ir embora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Um Fantástico Recomeço - parte 7**

Com o passar dos dias, Layla conseguiu, com muito esforço, voltar a mexer o braço. Naquele mesmo dia, quando ela conseguiu movê-lo por um tempo mais longo, Yuri e Sora comemoraram. Apesar disso, ela não parecia contente.

- Não está feliz, Srta. Layla? – perguntou Sora, ao perceber a expressão de Layla, que olhava fixamente para um ponto.

"Não é o bastante...", pensava ela. "Preciso movê-lo como antes... Sem falar nas minhas pernas...".

- Layla? – disse Yuri, começando a ficar preocupado, já que Layla não respondia.

Layla moveu a cadeira de rodas até um andaime – seguidos por Yuri e Sora - e tentou se levantar lentamente. Suas pernas tremiam. Quando os braços não agüentaram o peso, acabou caindo em cima de Sora e Yuri, que estavam à sua frente.

- Srta. Layla, está tudo bem? Por que isso agora?! – disse Sora, colocando-a de volta na cadeira de rodas.

- Sim... Está... – disse ela, retomando o fôlego – Eu só... Preciso me levantar agora.

- Srta. Layla, você acabou de fazer um grande esforço...

- E, além do mais, já são 6 da tarde. - completou Yuri - Não irá mais treinar hoje. Amanhã continuamos. Você fez um grande progresso hoje. Agora vamos.

Apesar das palavras de Yuri terem feito Layla pensar sobre o assunto naquele dia, não a fizeram se convencer de seu treinamento. Se conseguira mexer o ombro que tanto machucara, por que não tentar mexer a perna no mesmo dia? Afinal, não queria ficar naquele hospital nem mais um minuto e acelerar o processo seria a melhor solução para voltar ao Kaleido Star logo, logo.

A partir daquela noite, Layla passou a se levantar de madrugada para treinar dobrado. A resistência que ela havia adquirido com o treinamento diário foi perdida por causa do treinamento noturno. Com o passar da semana, tanto Yuri quanto Sora notaram um cansaço exagerado vindo de Layla. Estava mais ofegante que o normal e com os olhos vermelhos, como se não dormisse direito há dias. Sem contar que parecia somente falar e tentar andar para não cair no chão, de cansaço.

- Vamos Layla, chega por hoje – disse Yuri, levantando-a após ter caído no chão em mais uma tentativa nula de ficar em pé por um maior período de tempo.

- Não... Não precisa me ajudar... – disse Layla, apoiando-se nas barras.

- Jovem Yuri, não é melhor irmos comer alguma coisa? – disse Sora, preocupada.

- É uma boa idéia. Assim ela descansa um pouco. Vamos.

Layla não conseguia nem levantar a colher direito. Yuri olhava de Layla para Sora e de Sora para Layla, procurando respostas. Ao colocar uma colherada de comida na boca e ver que Layla pressionou o ombro, desistindo de comer, Yuri deixou os talheres com tudo no prato, assustando Layla.

- Muito bem, o que foi? – perguntou ele, repentinamente.

- Do que é que você está falando, Yuri? – perguntou Layla, um tanto hesitante, fingindo que nada acontecia.

- Do que acha que estou falando? Você estava em perfeitas condições há uma semana atrás, mesmo com esse seu treinamento maluco. Por que está tão cansada agora?

- Yuri, não há nada de errado! Eu estou ótima! – disse, soltando o ombro para disfarçar.

- Ah, está? – disse Yuri, que calmamente se levantou, contornou a mesa e ficou atrás de Layla, que não moveu um músculo.

- Estou! – disse ela, tentando ser o mais natural possível.

- E o que me diz se eu... – Yuri apertou o ombro direito de Layla, mas não com muita força. Mesmo assim, ela gemeu de dor.

- Jovem Yuri, pare com isso! – disse Sora, se levantando. Sentou-se novamente quando Yuri voltou ao seu lugar.

- Pois é Layla... Se estivesse ótima, seu ombro não iria doer por causa de um fraco aperto como esse – disse Yuri, olhando para ela – Estou vendo que não nos contou tudo.

Layla não respondeu. Nem olhava para Yuri.

- Muito bem, então. Se quer que seja assim, não tenho outra escolha, a não ser pedir que lhe dêem sedativos para você ficar de molho e...

- O quê? Nem pensar! – interrompeu Layla alto, com raiva.

- Então me conte o que está escondendo! – disse ele no mesmo tom que ela.

- Eu já disse que não tenho nada! Se não acredita, me poupe dessas acusações ridículas!

- Eu a conheço há um bom tempo, Layla. Você não me engana – disse Yuri, fixando os olhos nela, o que a fez hesitar. Sorriu maliciosamente após alguns segundos e concluiu – não está treinando só conosco, não é?

Sora não sabia o que dizer ou como agir. Aquela era um tipo de discussão impossível de se intervir. Especialmente porque as suposições de Yuri provavelmente estavam certas, mas Sora havia decidido ficar ao lado de Layla. "Não sei o que fazer...", pensou Sora.

- Para mim, já chega! – disse Layla, interrompendo os pensamentos de Sora e jogando o guardanapo que estava em seu colo na mesa – não preciso ficar aqui, ouvindo esse tipo de desaforo! – Layla deu meia-volta com a cadeira de rodas e ia se retirar, quando Yuri a interrompeu.

- Layla, não ouse me dar as costas dessa maneira!

- Tarde demais, já estou de costas – respondeu irônica.

- Pois não pense que a deixarei continuar com essas teimosias!

Layla virou o pescoço e olhou Yuri com uma imensa censura.

- E eu posso saber que tipo de coisa fará para me impedir? Só ameaças não funcionam, especialmente e principalmente comigo. – disse, olhando-o fixamente. Yuri não sabia o que falar ou sentir, seus sentimentos se confundiram. Apesar disso, a única coisa que queria era que Layla o ouvisse, mas não o fez.

- Sei que não posso competir com esse seu olhar... Fui um tolo a pensar que eu poderia impedi-la, não é? – disse Yuri. Layla o olhou surpresa e ele continuou a falar, um pouco mais baixo – Adoraria que me ouvisse uma única vez na vida...

- Sinto muito, Yuri – disse Layla, seca, apesar de não ter entendido o sentido da frase que Yuri acabara de dizer.

- Eu bem que tentei... Mas é tarde demais... Desisto – Disse Yuri, indo embora. Layla suspirou e se virou para Sora.

- Vamos, Sora... – disse ela.

- Srta. Layla, não acha melhor irmos atrás d...?

- Essa conversa acaba aqui Sora. Deixe-o ir embora – interrompeu Layla – não irei atrás dele.

- Está bem... – disse desapontada, empurrando a cadeira de Layla para o quarto.

Layla prosseguiu com seu treinamento ao longo da semana. Porém, certa tarde, Kalos resolveu passar no hospital para vê-la e acabou se deparando com uma Layla claramente acabada. Aquela definitivamente não era a Layla que ele conhecia, muito menos era uma Layla saudável.

- Vamos Srta. Layla, você consegue! – dizia Sora no meio do treino.

Layla já conseguia ficar em pé – se é que aquilo poderia se considerar "ficar em pé" – mas não estava mais suportando o cansaço. Era fim de tarde e Kalos as observava da porta da sala onde estavam.

- Ande, só mais 2 passos! – disse Sora.

Layla se apoiava em duas barras de aço, de comprimento médio, paralelas uma à outra e precisava andar todo o percurso. Faltavam apenas 2 passos, que foram conseguidos com esforço.

- Isso! Parabéns, Srta. Layla! – exclamou Sora, logo depois do passo final que Layla dera.

- Com... segui... – disse Layla, bem fraco. Logo em seguida, sentiu o cansaço sobre cada parte do seu corpo. Não o suportando, se soltou com tudo contra o chão e desmaiou.

- Srta. Layla! – disse Sora, indo socorrê-la. Berrou para a porta – Alguém ajude!!

- Então... Yuri estava certo – disse Kalos, se aproximando de Sora, a qual estava com Layla no colo. – Layla enlouqueceu; e para piorar, tem sua ajuda.

- Kalos! Por favor, agora não é hora para isso. Ajude a Srta. Layla!

Kalos chamou por um médico e ajudou a levá-la até o seu quarto. Kate foi vê-la.

- Lamentável – disse ela – Sora, seria melhor que você e Layla estivessem brigadas do que isso!

- Por que a ajuda em situações tão extremas como essa, Sora? – perguntou Kalos.

- Eu... Não sei... Eu só não quero mais decepcioná-la... – disse Sora, despejando tristeza em suas palavras.

- Quer matá-la então. – concluiu Kalos, mais frio impossível.

- Não! – gritou Sora, quase que instantaneamente – De jeito nenhum, Kalos! É a última coisa que eu desejaria!

- Pois então, Sora, olhe bem para o estado de Layla – disse Kate. Sora a fitou, sem resposta – E isso só tende a piorar. Apesar de muitos avisos, Layla não percebe isso.

- Eu só sei de uma coisa que a fará parar – disse Kalos – aliás, duas coisas.

Sora e Kate o olharam, esperando resposta.

- O que pretende fazer Kalos? – perguntou Kate.

- Cancelarei a peça – disse ele. Antes que Sora o interrompesse, continuou – cancelarei seu contrato, se necessário. Ela precisa parar.

- Não Kalos! Isso não! A peça, o contrato, o Kaleido... Sabe o que isso significa para a Srta. Layla, não pode... Não pode fazer isso! – disse Sora, desesperada.

- Se você já se desesperou, Sora, imagine ela – disse Kalos – não me resta outra opção a não ser essa.

- Tem razão... – disse Sora – Ela precisa parar...

- Que bom que entendeu – disse Kate – Vamos esperá-la acordar. Depois falaremos sobre isso.

- Certo – disse Sora.

Yuri havia recebido um telefonema de Kalos na última meia hora, avisando-o do estado de Layla. "Uma irresponsável versus um incompetente...", pensava ele. Chegou em casa, largou as chaves do carro na mesinha da entrada e se deitou na cama para tentar relaxar. Olhava para o teto, pensativo. "Por que faz isso, Layla? Adora passar dos limites...", pensou. Resolveu, então, ir tomar um banho para refrescar a cabeça. Precisava não se preocupar com ela, mas de alguma forma, não conseguia esquecê-la.

"Eu te amo...", pensou, enquanto a água caía sobre suas costas no chuveiro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Um Fantástico Recomeço - parte 8**

Layla acordou um bom tempo depois. Sua perna nunca doera tanto, mas ela não disse uma palavra, ao ver que Kalos, Sora e Kate estavam na sala.

- Srta. Layla, que bom que acordou! Ficamos preocupados! – disse Sora.

- Kalos, o que faz aqui? – disse ela ao se recostar na cabeceira, ignorando Sora.

- Nada demais – respondeu ele, em tom irônico – estou só admirando uma louca obcecada.

Layla não disse nada de início. Não esperava uma resposta em tom de ironia, muito menos bem feita, mas se tratando de Kalos, era de se esperar. Após alguns segundos em silêncio, porém, retomou sua expressão de sempre e começou a falar.

- Se veio me dizer o que fazer, acho melhor você des...

- Não, não vim lhe dar outro sermão – Kalos interrompeu – vim aqui EXIGIR que vá com calma nesses seus exercícios.

- São treinos – disse ela, irritada com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Caso contrário – continuou Kalos em um tom mais frio, ignorando-a – cancelarei a peça e também o seu contrato.

Layla passou de irritada a assustada. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. O fitou por alguns segundos, esperando que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira. Kalos nunca a olhara tão sério.

- Não pode fazer isso! – disse ela num susto, desesperada.

- Não só posso como devo fazer isso – disse Kalos, ainda frio no tom de voz. Pegou o celular e começou a digitar um número – se quiser faço isso agora mesmo e...

- Não! T-tudo bem! – disse ela, interrompendo Kalos, que a olhou esperando um complemento àquela frase – eu vou mais devagar com os treinos...

- Muito bem então. Espero que cumpra o que acabou de me dizer, porque eu não pensarei duas vezes se souber que você está exagerando. – disse Kalos, saindo da sala – Ah... Layla?

- Pois não. – disse em um tom mais frio, indignada.

- Faço isso para o seu bem. Ao invés de encarar isso como uma injustiça, tente perceber que todos nós estamos tentando ajudá-la.

- Estou vendo... – disse ela, irônica.

- Há pessoas à sua volta que se preocupam com você mais do que você pensa... – disse Kalos, de costas para Layla, parado na porta. Layla olhou para ele sem entender – Sora, venha cá um instante.

- Huh? – disse Sora, "acordando" e seguindo Kalos – Ah! Certo!

Layla só voltou a falar quando percebeu que Kalos já estava longe.

- Yuri... Ele me paga! – disse ela, com raiva.

- Layla! Não percebe o que está dizendo?! – disse Kate indignada – está cega, surda e sei lá mais o quê! Não entendeu ainda que queremos ajudá-la e...

- Isso não é verdade – interrompeu Layla – a única que me ajudou aqui foi a Sora!

- Layla, foi a lealdade dessa menina a você que fez com que ela a apoiasse, mas não há quem não concorde que está doente por isso! Está louca!

- Estou louca? Por que não me internam em um hospício, então? Seria mais fácil! – disse Layla, em um tom mais forte e mais angustiado.

- Não é assim que funciona, Layla. – disse Kate, tentando se controlar para não descontrolar a amiga – O que você tem que entender é que é impossível se recuperar dessa maneira!

- Impossível? – Layla colocou lentamente os pés para fora da cama e fez um esforço para ficar em pé. Kate foi tentar ajudá-la, mas ela a impediu. Apesar de tremer um pouco, Layla ficou alguns segundos em pé e, ao invés de cair na cama por não suportar mais tempo, sentou-se normalmente na mesma, como se estivesse 100 bem. Kate a olhou impressionada.

- L-Layla...

- Se não fosse pela Sora, eu jamais teria feito este progresso em tão pouco tempo.

- Mas Layla, mesmo assim...

- E se eu tivesse mais apoio – interrompeu Layla – talvez eu não estivesse mais nesse hospital. Já estaria treinando no Kaleido Star.

- Mas está se esforçando demais! Sorte minha que Kalos veio aqui... Caso contrário, assistir às suas quedas e não poder fazer nada me mataria...

- Kate...?

- O quê?

- Eu não irei com calma nos meus treinos – disse Layla calmamente.

Sora conversava com Kalos enquanto o acompanhava até a porta. Kalos estava sério, mas não como o de costume. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, ele voltou a falar.

- Sora, sei o quanto gosta da Layla, mas sugiro que não a ajude mais. O problema dela só tende a piorar se ela continuar forçando. Nunca pedi a você algo desse tipo, mas dessa vez, Layla foi longe demais.

- Kalos, eu... Não posso dizer isso.

Kalos a olhou, mostrando um décimo de perplexidade. Sora continuou.

- Eu prometi a ela que a ajudaria até o fim, que não a decepcionaria... E também... É sobre a Técnica Fantástica que estamos falando... Aquela em que os parceiros devem confiar plenamente um no outro, sem hesitar, sem ter medo da morte... Se a Srta. Layla quer levar isso até o fim, não importando as conseqüências, então eu também vou levar minha decisão adiante.

Kalos não olhou diretamente para Sora. Apenas empurrou a porta de vidro da entrada do hospital.

- É bom que você saiba, então, que seu nome estará em todas as revistas e jornais da cidade, ao lado do dela, e será a primeira culpada se algo acontecer à Layla.

- Sim, eu sei. Obrigada, Kalos. – disse Sora. Kalos foi embora.

Kate não se conformou com o que Layla acabara de dizer.

- COMO ASSIM, NÃO IRÁ COM CALMA?!?! – disse ela, alto – Por acaso não ouviu o que Kalos disse?!

- Claro que sim – disse com toda a calma do mundo – Mas jamais ficarei sentada nessa cama esperando que minha perna se cure sozinha. Quero voltar o quanto antes ao Kaleido.

- Layla, eu te imploro – começou Kate, desesperada – pare com essa insistência!

- Kate, eu já disse para não se preocupar e...

- Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte então – Kate interrompeu – Eu voltarei a ajudá-la, com fisioterapia e alongamentos, assim não se desgastará tanto... Mas, por favor, não treine demais!

Layla não resistiu ao pedido de Kate. Seria melhor ter ajuda da médica do que acabar não conseguindo realizar a técnica por puro desgaste.

- Tudo bem, Kate, eu vou com calma... Mas não quero qualquer pessoa nos atrapalhando mais. Não quero que dêem notícias minhas de hoje em diante, nem mesmo ao Kalos ou ao Yuri.

- Ok, ok... Amanhã de manhã começaremos com a fisioterapia. – disse Kate saindo da sala.

- Certo.

- Vou trazer o seu jantar.

Sora voltou logo em seguida.

- Srta. Layla, eu voltei só para lhe desejar boa noite. É que já está tarde e eu...

- Sora...? – Layla interrompeu.

- S-sim?

- Não é mais necessário que você venha para cá. – disse Layla, em um tom mais autoritário.

- Como assim? – disse Sora, confusa – Por que não?

- Você já fez o que eu te pedi e estou muito agradecida por ter me apoiado até agora. Sua confiança me ajudou muito e agora eu já estou de pé. O resto será apenas conseqüência. E você também tem que ir treinar.

- Sim, Srta. Layla, mas... Tem certeza que não precisa mais de ajuda? – disse Sora, preocupada em como Layla ficaria treinando sozinha.

- Tenho sim, Sora. Neste momento, eu preciso me concentrar totalmente e só conseguirei isso estando sozinha. Não se preocupe, fiz um acordo com Kate.

- A... cordo? – indagou Sora.

- Sim. – confirmou Layla.

- Ok... Então virei aqui só de vez em quando.

- Só gostaria de lhe pedi mais uma coisa... – Layla continuou.

- Pode pedir, Srta. Layla! Qualquer coisa.

- Quando perguntarem de mim... Não diga absolutamente nada, Sora.

- Tudo bem... – disse Sora, estranhando um pouco.

- De vez em quando, você poderá vir me visitar. Mas será a única que poderá fazer isso e terá de ser raramente.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque eu não quero que ninguém mais me atrapalhe como Kalos e Yuri fizeram. Sem contar na mídia... – disse em tom de desgosto – a cada dia, mais pessoas da imprensa tentam falar comigo e Kate tem de impedi-los da porta.

- Sim, Kalos me disse...

- Então já sabe. Não responda quando perguntarem sobre mim.

- Está bem. Boa noite! – disse Sora, saindo da sala.

- Boa noite... Sora – disse Layla – Esta será a última semana aqui...

Layla passou os últimos três dias treinando e passando manhãs tediosas embaixo de máquinas e lâmpadas na sala de terapia. Apesar de não receber ajuda no treinamento em si, Kate a tratava com a Fisioterapia, para que o seu desgaste não fosse tão grande durante os exercícios.

Layla proibiu todos, assim como disse que faria, de visitá-la, exceto Sora. Kate e todos os funcionários do hospital também foram proibidos de dar qualquer notícia de Layla. Yuri e Kalos estavam perdendo a paciência porque não conseguiam de jeito algum falar com Layla.

Ao se passarem mais dois dias, Layla estava 90 curada e Kate pôde autorizá-la a sair do hospital naquela mesma tarde. Saiu sem que ninguém percebesse, pegou um táxi e foi para o Kaleido Star.

Coincidentemente, Yuri estava a caminho do hospital à toda velocidade, furioso e preocupado, por não ter tido notícia alguma da Layla na última semana, e também, por conta dos boatos que estavam se espalhando pela cidade de sua possível morte, já que não se tinha notícia dela há um bom tempo, sendo que antes, a cada dia havia algo nos jornais sobre ela.

Layla chegou ao Kaleido Star pelos fundos. Sora a esperava. Ela ainda fingia usar a cadeira de rodas; nem Sora sabia que ela não precisava mais delas.

Kalos chegou ao seu escritório e deu de cara com Layla, sentada na cadeira de rodas, olhando a janela em formato redondo de sua sala. Assustou-se ao vê-la, mas, segundos depois, já retomara sua expressão normal e dirigiu-se a ela.

- Layla. Finalmente apareceu.

- Olá, Kalos – disse Layla, na sua forma mais sutil, virando a cadeira e ficando de frente para Kalos.

- Posso saber qual o motivo de tanto mistério? A cidade toda pensa que morreu.

- Sim, eu sei exatamente o que pensam de mim, mas você está comprovando que não é a verdade.

- Estou mesmo. Pelo menos alguém você ouviu, não é? – disse ele, irônico.

Layla se levantou da cadeira e andou calmamente até Kalos, que apenas não se mostrou pasmo porque escondeu seus olhos com ajuda do reflexo de seus óculos.

- Você está...?

- Sim, estou perfeitamente bem. Voltarei a treinar amanhã e deverei estar boa para a peça do próximo final de semana.

Ao dizer isso, Kalos ficou mais quieto que o de costume, voltando a falar alguns segundos depois.

- Layla... Por mais que esteja em pé... Tem certeza de que quer apresentar este final de semana? Não precisa de mais tempo?

- Não, Kalos. Eu sei que o meu ombro nunca mais será 100 curado... Mas... Exceto por esse pequeno detalhe, eu pensarei em algo para que esse problema não volte a me incomodar. O que eu não posso é ficar sem subir no trapézio por mais tempo.

- Uma vez Layla... – disse Kalos, subentendendo o final e sorrindo. Layla sorriu de volta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Um Fantástico Recomeço - FINAL**

A noite tão esperada por todos havia chegado. Kalos não demonstrava, mas estava aflito, afinal, Layla o havia dito que tinha uma idéia, mas não havia dito o que era. Sarah, percebendo sua aflição, tentava acalmá-lo dizendo coisas sem sentido, como sempre. Não só ele, como para todo o elenco.

Todos, exceto Sora e Layla, estavam preocupados com o que viria a seguir. Apesar de confiar nas duas, o elenco já havia se preparado para o pior.

Até então, a peça fluiu normalmente. Todos deram o melhor de si no palco, como se a noite fosse de estréia. O Kaleido estava lotado, graças ao anúncio de Kalos, avisando que Layla e Sora voltariam ao palco neste final de semana.

Finalmente, após duas horas de apresentação, Sora e Layla entraram no palco. As bases foram erguidas, exatamente como da última vez, deixando-as no ponto máximo do Kaleido Star, ou seja, muito alto. Ambas estavam preparadas e seus olhares não mentiam. Não se ouvia nada vindo do palco. Só restava a todos esperar. A tensão era máxima.

Sora e Layla começaram a balançar seus trapézios, chegando a uma altura surpreendente.

- Eu só preciso... – começou Layla.

-... Confiar nela – terminou Sora, em perfeita sintonia com a parceira.

Ambas soltaram-se do trapézio ao mesmo tempo e se juntaram no céu... Com a mão esquerda. Deu certo.

O que Kalos tanto esperara naquela noite aconteceu, sem nem ao menos ele se dar conta.

- A técnica fantástica... inversa – disse Sarah, que estava ao lado dele, como se tivesse lido sua mente.

- Sim... Um sucesso – completou Kalos.

Após alguns segundos, Layla e Sora começaram a perder altitude.

- Chegou a hora, Sora! – disse Layla – um...

- dois...

- três! – ambas se impulsionaram para o lado oposto, se soltaram e voltaram para as bases com perfeição. Pela primeira vez, Layla pôde ouvir claramente os aplausos, em pé, olhando a todos quando as luzes acenderam. Layla e Sora se entreolharam e sorriram. Ambas estavam com os olhos cheios d'água, de tanta felicidade.

- Conseguimos. Finalmente com perfeição. – disse Layla à Sora.

- Conseguimos, Srta. Layla!

De repente, Sora foi puxada para trás e sumiu na escuridão.

- Sora! – gritou Layla, assustada.

Sora tentou se soltar, mas ao ouvir a voz de quem a segurava, se acalmou e ele a soltou.

- Está tudo bem, Sora – disse Yuri. Este fez um sinal para Jean descer os trapézios até uma altura considerada mais "normal" para os trapézios comuns e pediu para que acendesse os holofotes das bases onde ele e Layla estavam.

- Yuri?! – disse Layla, passando de assustada à confusa.

- Layla – Yuri começou, pegando um microfone e pedindo silêncio ao público – ou deveria dizer... Juliet?

Os poucos sussurros que se ouvia na platéia sumiram após a última palavra de Yuri. Silêncio absoluto.

- Do que... Está falando...? – disse ela, cada vez mais confusa.

- Desde o primeiro momento em que a vi, não sabia o que sentia por você, mas tinha certeza de que não era somente uma admiração por uma estrela... – Yuri respirou fundo e sorriu – digo isso por você já ter nascido uma estrela... Mas não, não era só isso. Era algo maior, muito maior. Tão grande que só pude ter certeza do que sentia apenas nesses últimos dias... Layla, a fênix dourada, cujas asas me domaram aos poucos e cujos olhos me conquistaram instantaneamente! Esta pessoa esplêndida, respeitável público, possui um brilho incrível, não há ninguém igual a ela! E foi graças à esse brilho, à essa vivacidade e à essa dedicação pelo que ela ama, que descobri meus sentimentos.

- Y-Yuri... – Layla gaguejou. Não sabia o que fazer ou como agir. Pela primeira vez, não olhou para o público para tentar adivinhar o que estariam pensando. Olhava somente para Yuri, admirada. "Está me envergonhando em pleno palco... Mas não estou com raiva... Isso só pode significar que...", pensava ela.

- Eu pensei, logo depois de descobrir meus sentimentos, sobre cada momento em que passamos juntos e percebi que eu não era o único confuso por aqui. – Yuri disse, sorrindo para ela e fitando-a, como se tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos. A platéia, de tempos em tempos, deixava escapar sons de satisfação.

"Ele... Como ele...?", pensou Layla, após as últimas palavras de Yuri. "Como sabe que eu...?"

- Que lindo... – disse Mia lá embaixo. Sora havia acabado de se juntar a ela e olhava para cima com um sorriso.

- Tem razão... – respondeu Sora.

- E é por isso que, com todos os meus sentimentos postos à tona – continuou Yuri – Layla, eu lhe pergunto: quer ser minha namorada?

Sons mais altos de "óoos" e suspiros surgiram com maior entusiasmo na platéia.

Layla sentia que todos estavam olhando para ela, esperando uma resposta. "Siga seu coração...", pensou ela, de olhos fechados.

Yuri a olhava apreensivo, também esperando por uma resposta.

Layla abriu os olhos, saltou da base para o trapézio e do trapézio para onde Yuri estava, roubando o microfone de suas mãos. Respirou fundo, o fitou de uma forma diferente do que costumava fazer – o que o deixou um tanto hesitante por alguns segundos – e disse, em um tom mais ofegante:

- Nada me faria mais feliz do que isso... Romeo.

Yuri não acreditara na resposta dela. Ficou paralisado por alguns milésimos de segundo, perguntando-se se aquilo havia mesmo acontecido. Mas ao ver que no rosto de Layla havia se formado um largo sorriso, puxou-a para si e a beijou. Aplausos de satisfação e felicidade soaram por todo o Kaleido Star, inclusive nos bastidores. Layla parou o beijo e olhou para todos. Seu corpo vibrou de emoção do jeito que esperara há tanto tempo. "Os melhores aplausos... Não acredito...", pensou abraçada a Yuri e acenando para o público. As luzes se apagaram e ambos desceram ao chão.

- Foi maravilhoso! – disse Sora.

- Deu tudo certo! Até demais – disse Mia, piscando para Yuri.

- Sem dúvida, o melhor final – disse Cathy, junto a Mia.

- Final? – indagou Layla, sorrindo – Não... Este é apenas o começo!

FIM. (ou começo, segundo Layla ;D)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentários da autora: Adoraria receber reviews aqui. Minha primeira fic foi muito bem-recebida pelos fãs de Kaleido Star no meu vibe e eu adoraria que também fosse aqui. Se tiver sucesso, transcreverei essa fic para o inglês, assim todo o mundo poderá lê-la. Arigatou gozaimasu a todos. Kissus, Layla-san


End file.
